


Unseen Shackle

by crystallizedcherry



Series: Alimor Week 2014 [7]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no humiliating rusty metal set anymore pinned on her legs, instead, an unseen one that tying her heart to certain person. for #alimorweek day 1: chains</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unseen Shackle

Those strong feet worked freely to protect those whom her heart endearing, treasuring. She was under no one. She belonged to herself alone. She wasn't forced to serve anyone. There was no rule for her not to go there, there and there. She didn't have to follow anyone.

Morgiana had no duty to fulfill for anyone as well.

Yet, as time went by, she found out that there was another kind of chain shackled herself that was unseen. The chain was invisible, but locked her in a state of infatuation. Sometimes it sent her revelation to her mind that she was not alone. She recognized it as a chain that tied her without any way told to her how to loose it.

The chain was pinned to her whole body and heart, the other edge of it was tied to no other than King Alibaba Saluja. Of course, who else who had freed her with sacrificing half of his dungeon earning?

His butterfly kisses during the midnight after he was done with his duty, given to her after waking her up from her short slumber, was the derivated version of the invisible chain. "I'm tired, Morgiana," he said, low as whisper, "But I'm glad that I have someone whom I can run into when I got exhausted," he paused to plant his lips on her earlobe. The kisses went further to her neck, forehead, temple, and even knuckles, and they were a chain that have her be a hostage of his love.  
His hugs before he went for a faraway visit to another country or villages, was like a shackle which was tying her tighter. They were as same as a set of chain that hold her legs onto the earth; but in this case, the earth was its anagram: heart. 

Alibaba Saluja's heart.

The chain was not humiliating. Instead, making her silently proud of. Having a king by your side and he always told you that he want you forever, want you to stick onto him for the entire time, want you to be the one and only linking your fingers on his, who wouldn't want to?  
In another words, she was just like becoming a slave again. But, no—no, with this unseen chain, it has a different meaning. She was a queen of slave, where her one and only task was just returning his affection with her existence and love.


End file.
